rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey
Harvey is a recurring character in the Rusty Lake series, appearing in several of the games, and stars in two as the player character. She is a grey parrot initially seen as a caged pet, but later appears as a free bird. Though he can be seen as male in Rusty Lake Hotel, Harvey appears as a simple parrot that has the ability to lay eggs, so it is assumed that after his transformation he became female. Cube Escape: Seasons The Woman keeps Harvey as her pet, in a cage by the window. During the Spring of 1964, if the player feeds Harvey bird food, she will lay a black egg. When the egg is cracked open by a spoon, it releases a black cube. During the Fall in 1971, the player must kill Harvey with a knife to cut out the photo piece inside of her. If she is touched before she is killed, she will let out a human scream. During the Winter in 1981, Harvey will be gone. However, by going back in time through the cubes, the player can set Harvey free in the Spring. By using a clothes hanger as an antenna for the radio, the player produces the cage's key. Harvey can then escape through the window, after it is held open by the log. Then, back in the Winter, Harvey returns when the window is broken open and the radio is played. She gives the player a flower. Cube Escape: Harvey's Box Harvey awakens inside of a box in 1969, as she is being shipped to Rusty Lake. She has a vision inside of a Durian fruit that convinces her that she must escape. It is after this vision that the box arrives at the Lake, and a pigeon begins to poke at the box from the outside. By solving the box's puzzles the pigeon lets down rope for Harvey to climb out. As she is about to escape, a winged Corrupted Soul is seen staring down at her. It begins to reach for her, but Harvey defeats it with three fireflies. The Soul fades away and leaves a black cube. Cube Escape: The Mill She is seen hanging around the top floor of the Mill in 1972, next to the windows. The player can take her poop to fertilize grass left in a flower pot. After the black cube is created from the Woman's memories, her body becomes corrupted. The Woman's Soul escapes from her bindings and takes Harvey hostage. However, it is stopped by the player before she is harmed, allowing Harvey to fly away. Rusty Lake Hotel Working as the butler in 1893, Harvey is under Mr. Owl's orders to take care of the five guests staying at the hotel. He is also tasked with preparing five dinners for the week, and to make sure each is worth "dying for". Every night he must take the elevator up to one guest's room, and kill them inside to get their meat for the next day's dinner. After the last guest is killed, Mr. Crow makes him deliver the final dinner to Mr. Owl's room. He thanks him for the "memories", and that the Lake will be grateful. Inside the room are five large tanks, each holding a black cube. Touching the cubes reveals the Corrupted Souls of the guests who were murdered. After Harvey has looked at the cubes, Mr. Owl explains that their memories are the key not only to the past, but also the future. Underneath the plate cover for the final dinner, is a white cube. The cube takes him to the middle of a foggy forest with the guests' Corrupted Souls wandering around. Collecting their black cubes eventually leads him to a solitary elevator shaft, which Dale silently rides up to the Rusty Lake Hotel. Cube Escape: Birthday There is a secret code given at the end of Rusty Lake Hotel, if the player gives Mr. Owl his cigar. When the date 1894 is entered into the snow globe, it shows Harvey in anthropomorphic male form, standing with Mr. Owl shortly after the end of Rusty Lake Hotel. The Corrupted Souls break free from their holding tanks and attack him. A beam of light shoots down from the sky to the Hotel, and Harvey flies away in bird form. After Mr. Rabbit has killed Dale's family in 1939, a postcard falls out of his father's jacket. This letter is from Harvey wishing Dale a happy birthday, and has a photo of the Rusty Lake Hotel on the front. As well, once Mr. Rabbit is shot and limps away from Dale's home, Harvey is perched at top of the tree that Mr. Rabbit is absorbed into upon his death if the secret scene was found earlier. Cube Escape: Theatre Once the curtains are opened in 1971 and Mr. Owl gives his introduction, Harvey is sitting on his shoulder. At the beginning of the sixth play, "The Mill", she returns with Mr. Owl as he gives his final remarks. She is featured as part of the third play, "The Fish and the Parrot". The player will need to plant a flower in the pot and water it, so it drops its seeds. By feeding Harvey the seeds, she will lay a black egg that contains a worm, needed to feed to the Fish to compete the play. Harvey can also be found in the piano. If the player gives Bob a Gin Tonic before the fifth play ends, he will write "play B-A-D-E-G-G on the piano" on a coaster at the bar counter when he leaves. Once this is played, Harvey will pop out and squawk to the overture of Egmont, Op. 84. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1891, after pointing the telescope at the Hotel, a beam of lights shoots from the entrance. Harvey is now perched on the railing. Emma writes a letter in a tube and ties it around Harvey's neck, to be delivered to her missing son Frank. While Harvey eventually does find Frank, she is only able to do so in 1930, when he places bird seed on the feeder by a windowsill. The letter is finally delivered 39 years later, long after Emma has died. Cube Escape: Paradox When the player awakens in the Paradox Room in 1972, Harvey waits inside a covered bird cage. She flies out of the room after Harvey's Song is played on the cassette player, leaving behind a glass cube needed to get the red vial. After the player has their future mind, they again find Harvey's Song. Playing the cassette in reverse causes Harvey to fly back into the room, perched on the Woman's shoulder. Harvey speaks one word, "Johnsson", referring to an advertisement in the telephone book for Johnsson Bird Food. Calling the number, they deliver the bird food on the windowsill and it is fed to Harvey. She then lays a black egg, to which the Woman comments that they are back where it all began: Harvey's egg. The egg is given to the Hand, which disappears to reveal Mr. Owl. Trivia *Harvey is stated to be in a "bad mood" in Spring 1964 level in Cube Escape: Seasons. Intro *In Cube Escape: Seasons, Harvey's sounds are different for each season: **Spring 1964: Harvey has a normal bird squawk. *** **Summer 1971: Harvey imitates a man-like groan. *** **Fall 1971: Harvey lets out a scream of a terrified woman, the same scream the Woman has when she dies after the end of the fifth play "Remember the Seasons" in Cube Escape: Theatre. *** *Harvey's box can be seen in the Cabin at the end of Cube Escape: Case 23. *As shown in the Murder Scene in Cube Escape: Case 23, the Woman seems to be interested in Psittacus Parrot, which could possibly be Harvey's genus. Psittacus on Wikipedia *It is possible that she is immortal, as she lives in bird form for at least 87 years, as shown in the Cube Escape: Birthday's secret scene. She becomes a bird in 1894, and is still alive in 1981 at the end of Seasons. *In Cube Escape: The Cave, Harvey briefly appears perched on the Woman's shoulder in her memories, when looking into the white cube. *In Rusty Lake Paradise, she appears as an Easter Egg during the Third Plague. Finding her unlocks an achievement. *In The White Door, finding Harvey at the Johnsson Bird Food factory and in the park unlocks two achievements. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals